


Your Body Can't Lie Like Your Mouth Can

by pimpface



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Season 3, cal being a top, eli on bottom, stupid amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpface/pseuds/pimpface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 – Eli has started lying and at first it annoyed Cal but now that he’s seen Eli at his most honest, he’s not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Can't Lie Like Your Mouth Can

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Tu cuerpo no puede mentir como lo hace tu boca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344995) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69)



> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Soz y'all :)
> 
> I own neither show nor characters, just having some fun.

Cal swept back sweaty curls from Eli’s face and smiled, watching every minute muscle twitch as the gingers of his other hand pressed further inside Eli’s greedy hole. “Do you know what?” Eli gasps, eyebrows rising and unfocused eyes blinking. “I thought I missed your radical honesty because I hated you lying to me when I knew, even if no one else can see it.” Cal pauses, slipping another finger in beside the other two and really begins to stretch. “But I was wrong.” 

“Yeah?” Eli asks, breath ragged as he was laid out naked and writing, pale against the dark sheets of Cal’s bed. He was just cocky enough still to spread his legs wider, pull his knees closer and flutter his eyelashes to get Cal where he needs him. But, he also has enough self-awareness and teenage nerdiness left in him to blush and shy his gaze away when Cal’s stare became too intense or his words too sweet. He let out a loud whine and pouted when Cal withdrew his fingers, his hips following the movement. 

“Yeah.” Cal answered and it had been long enough that Eli’s pleasure addled brain was having a trouble remembering what question he had asked or why. “Yeah, I was.” Cal reiterated as he crowded into Eli’s space, his elbows either side of Eli’s head and his knees either side of Eli’s hips. He pushed up onto one hand to put the crown of his cock in line with Eli’s ready whole before collapsing back down onto his elbows as he pushes in. As per usual, Cal is met with a little resistance at the initial breach, but it soon smooths out for the rest of his slide until he’s nestled most of the way inside his young lover, and waits for Eli to relax.

Eli lets out a shaky breath and rolled his shoulders, moaning as he relaxed and rolled his shoulders, moaning as he relaxed and Cal slides that last bit inside with a sigh. Cal leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Eli’s mouth before he starts moving. He starts with short, shallow thrusts, just slow rolls of his hips and presses sloppy kisses to Eli’s pale, freckled shoulder. “See, right here, right now?” Call starts as though he hadn’t paused, breath coming out harsher now and his voice deeper, rougher. “You can’t lie.”

As if on cue, Eli let out a long high moan and arched his back with his face scrunching up, only partly for show. He scratched his nails down Cal’s back in thanks as he’s rewarded with harder, faster, deeper, thrusts. “Cal!” Eli gasps out on a well-aimed thrust, slapping a hand down onto the mattress and pulling at the sheets. Even with the flush spreading and burning across his skin.

“You can lie all you want to everyone else, but not to me. Not like this.” Cal growls into Eli’s ear, worrying at the sensitive flesh beneath with his teeth. He slows his thrusts down, aims them better, changing up to harsh thrusts and grinds against him. The force of his hips pushing Eli further up the bed and causing the hard wood of the headboard to slam against the wall of the bedroom. Eli isn’t going to be able to face his neighbours for a few days after this. Again. 

Eli is letting out nothing but pathetic gasping whining sounds and profanities, ankles crossed against Cal’s ass, fingers gripping white-knuckled to Cal’s shoulders with his arms wrapped from underneath his armpits and across his back. He’s so close and Cal knows, can see it painted all across his skin in bright neon colours. 

“You can lie all you want to me, but I’ll always know the truth.” Cal has never been one to be quiet and in bed was no different, but it’s never been like this. For some reason, tonight he just can’t shut up. “But, everyone else? They have no idea.” His breath is hot against Eli’s already heated skin but rather than being uncomfortable, it just adds fuel to the fire. 

Then finally, _finally_ , Cal changes his angle and aims straight for Eli’s sweet spot. “No. One. Will. Ever. See. You. Like. This.” He punctuated each word with a hammering thrust into Eli’s over worked prostate until Eli is screaming his release, cock untouched. 

“Oh, fucking hell, mate.” Cal pants out, his voice cracking and his words growing jagged. His thrusting becomes erratic, but he still can’t stop the spiel from leaving his mouth. “Not a single person will ever truly see you being truthful ever again, except me. You may be honest with them now and again, but it will be mixed in with all your lies. Not now though. Now you’re nothing but pure open truth as you come. And no one will ever get to see that but me because you are _mine_.”

With that final word, he slaps his hips into Eli’s one last time and comes, rocking his hips through aftershocks. He lays wet kisses all over Eli’s pale flawless skin and waits for them both to catch their breath back again.

After a few quiet minutes, Eli taps Cal on the shoulder and he pulls out, rolling off Eli to the side. Eli hisses as he stands, pressing an open palm to his back as he stretches before waddling off into the ensuite bathroom to clean up. It’s not too long before he comes out, but Cal is already dozing off. “Clean up.” Eli jokes with a wink, throwing a wet flannel at his elder and laughing at the wet thwack sound it makes as it slaps against Cal’s chest, growing louder at the startled jolt it forces out of Cal.

Cal stretches out, unabashed by Eli’s open stare he raises his eyebrow with a smirk and a wink. “Like what you see, mate?” He pats the bed next to himself, cheeky grin softening. He watches as Eli pulls his burgundy boxers over his lean, porcelain legs with his hands behind his head. “Come back to bed.” 

Eli pauses, arms in the sleeves of his t-shirt but head not yet through the hole. He doesn’t chance turning around, he doesn’t want Cal to see his face. “What? Why?” It wasn’t the most articulate of things to say, but he was confused. 

Cal pats the bed and tried again, “Come on, come back to bed.” Eli finally turns around, his hip popped and a frown set deep on his face, arms still in his shirt.

“But I never stay.” Eli didn’t even know why he was being so stubborn. He just knew this wasn’t normal, but it was significant. More significant than they’re relationship had any right to be.

“No…” Cal concedes with a tilt of his head but then with eyes ablaze and his mouth set in a serious line he adds, “but you should.” 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Come chit chat with me over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starspangledspock) ;)


End file.
